


Change my mind

by neverfadingflower



Category: GOT7
Genre: A tiny bit, Angst, Author regrets a lot but not this, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, I should have tagged this when I'm not half delirious oops, M/M, Needy Jackson, When will my fics ever fit into a genre, a bit more, but JB is actually no better so it's okay, but also be proud of me, even though it's probably shitty, kinda insecure Jackson, my first Jackbum fic be warned, sassy Jackson god have mercy on Jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverfadingflower/pseuds/neverfadingflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During comebacks, sleep is usually more important to Jaebum than anything, but he makes a few exceptions. </p><p>Jackson, for example. Jackson is more important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I hope you're prepared for trash because I accidentally wrote this today instead of studying like a good girl and I Did Not Re-read before publishing. On purpose, may I add, because I'm terrified of what I might find.
> 
> Also the end is super abrupt because I literally just wrote until I hit 4444 words and then stopped.
> 
> But still, it's my first try for Jackbum, so that counts for something, yeah?

Jaebum was dead tired. They were in the middle of their comeback, he had barely slept last night and they had had an extremely full schedule today, and now today’s music show had just ended and it wasn’t even _late_ but all he wanted to do was get into bed and sleep through until the next morning. Which would be possible, actually, since they had gotten the evening off practice, if not for the fact that their transportation was stuck in traffic, at least half an hour away. Which meant at least half an hour of sitting in the waiting room, maybe trying to doze a bit, until the next time some staff stomped in to clean the room, only to notice GOT7 were _still_ there, and leave again with a barely concealed annoyed huff, closing the door loudly.

They had offered for them to switch to another room, but _no_ that wasn’t an option either, because the other rooms were already cleaned, and they would have to do that again if they let GOT7 stay there. As if the boys and their manager would make that much of a mess in less than an hour. Jinyoung had quietly suggested just waiting outside, but their manager had vetoed that idea immediately. They couldn’t risk any of them catching a cold in the middle of promotions, and standing around in the cool night for an undetermined amount of time was therefore not an acceptable option.

Jaebum let his eyes slip shut with a sigh. The day had been exhausting, and their performance on today’s show even more so. They had all been so tired, mistakes had been bound to happen, and they had. Nothing too big. Hopefully not that noticeable on camera, but then, JB had always had a special talent to get his mess-ups captured on camera. Maybe the others had been luckier.

A light tap on his shoulder made him force his eyes back open. Next to the couch he was half lying, half sitting on, Jackson was bouncing on his toes, an uneasy but slightly excited look on his face.

He was adorable, his hair falling in soft strands where it had broken free from the careful styling, his stage make-up slightly smudged around his eyes, and Jaebum couldn’t help his expression softening as he caught Jackson’s gaze, and he was too tired to try. There were no cameras around to catch that sort of thing, anyway, and it wasn’t like the rest of their group didn’t _know_ what their leader felt for the short Hong Kong native, and even though their manager hadn’t been told anything directly, Jaebum didn’t doubt that he had at least suspicions about them.

He wanted to pull Jackson down into his lap – and if not that, at least next to him, to feel his boyfriend’s body curl into his side and maybe make sleep come a little easier to both of them, but Jackson didn’t return his smile. Instead, he jerked his chin towards the door in a short motion, and then broke eye-contact, his eyes dropping somewhere near Jaebum’s shoulder instead.

Jaebum nearly groaned as his sluggish thoughts deciphered what Jackson wanted from him, and he nearly told him no, _no, I can’t get up now, I can’t move_ , but Jackson was already leaving towards the door, and Jaebum could hardly let him go only to find himself alone.

So he forced himself to get up from the couch, almost surprised to find that his legs carried him steadily, and exchanged a short glance with Junior across the room, who only made a shooing motion with his hand and returned to his book. Smiling to himself, Jaebum headed towards the door that Jackson had left open for him. It was one of the perks of working together with someone as long as he had with Junior by now – they barely needed to talk, he knew that Jinyoung would take care of the rest while Jaebum was gone if something came up.

Jackson looked up from where he was leaning against the wall, waiting, when Jaebum stepped out of the waiting room and carefully closed the door before walking towards Jackson, a frown on his face. He had an inkling what this was about and was already preparing the right words in his head, but Jackson shook his head before he had even opened his mouth and grabbed his hand, pulling him down the dimly lit hallway.

JB was just about to ask where they were headed when Jackson opened another door, and oh, okay, of course Jackson didn’t want to talk in the hallway where anyone could pass by at any moment, he should have thought of that.

The door closed behind them, leaving them in a darkness so profound that Jaebum didn’t even have the slightest clue what kind of room they were in, but before he could ask, or look for the light switch, or just say the reassuring words he had been preparing, he was pushed into the door so harshly his head knocked against the door. He groaned at the pain, but the sound was quickly turned into a muffled moan when a pair of lips crashed onto his, a bit uncoordinated in the dark and the force of the moment, but so soft, so familiar.

This was not what he had expected, but then, he couldn’t say he minded as his hands found Jackson’s sides, sliding down until one hand was resting on the small of his back, rubbing circles into tense back muscles with the thumb of his other hand.

He knew Jackson had to be pushing himself up on his toes to even out their height difference so he angled his head down to make it easier for him, tugging on Jackson’s lip with his teeth before opening his mouth to deepen the kiss.

He had missed this, _so much_ , they had had barely any time together lately, with their comeback and all of Jackson’s additional shows, so their private time mostly consisted of Jackson crawling into his bed at some inhuman time of the night and falling asleep before he had properly settled in.

It was nearly overwhelming, now, all of a sudden, tired as he was, to have Jackson’s heat pressed against him, his scent in his nose, taste in his mouth. Jackson was wearing one of his huge, soft hoodies, the one he liked so much, and a pair of the jeans he had taken to wearing lately, and Jaebum didn’t know whether to love or hate him for that, because he had work hard not to stumble ungracefully over his own feet every time he saw _those thighs, that ass_ in jeans that tight.

He felt that jeans under his fingers now when Jackson’s fingers trailed down his arm to take his hand and guide it down to rest on his ass, and shit, in that moment, Jaebum would have preferred one of Jackson’s sweat pants or loose shorts to the jeans, because it definitely made for a better feel and easier access.

Still, a shiver ran through his body when Jackson made an eager, encouraging noise at the squeeze Jaebum gave him, moaning softly into the kiss, and suddenly, there were too many clothes on their bodies, especially on Jackson’s.

He tugged on the hoody. “Take it off,” he demanded, voice husky, and it didn’t take much to imagine the self-satisfied grin as he felt the younger back off just enough to comply. He forgot about it just a second later when Jackson didn’t stop at the hoody but decided that his shirt was not needed, either, and that it was also the right time to undo his pants. A moment after, Jackson was back on him, while Jaebum was still fully clothed and trying not to overheat just from the way Jackson pressed his obvious arousal against his hip and trailed his hand down to gently squeeze the bulge in Jaebum’s pants, panting against his shoulder. Jaebum was busy trying to figure out how this had taken such a different turn from what he had expected.

“Fuck me, hyung,” Jackson moaned into his ear, filthily, not even trying to keep the needy tone out of his voice, and Jaebum couldn’t have kept the answering groan in if he had tried.

Yes, _yes,_ he wanted to, it had been too long, and his dick, hard in his too tight pants, heartily agreed. He was pretty proud of himself that some part of his brain still seemed to function rationally, because with Jackson pressed against him like that, hoody and shirt lost on the floor, trembling with need and grinding against his hip, palming JB at the same time, that was quite an achievement. “Jackson, not _here_ ,” he groaned. “We can’t even lock the door, what if someone walks in? And the cars will be here soon –”

“We still have about half an hour,” Jackson panted, his hand under Jaebum’s shirt stroking over his side, leaving shivers and goosebumps. “And the building is basically deserted except for, like, three people of the staff and us, no one will walk in. Come _on_ , we won’t be able to do this later at the dorm and you know it.”

“Jackson, believe me, I want this just as much as you, but we don’t even have lube, how do you expect this to work?” His rationality was losing, rapidly, but it was still putting up some fight.

“I don’t _care_ , Jae, just fuck me, please, I need this.”

“I won’t hurt you like that and you need to perform tomorrow, Jackson, you know that.” Jaebum’s words came out muffled against the skin of Jackson’s neck and his hand was moving on its own, slipping down the back of Jackson’s unzipped jeans – when had that happened? – kneading the muscles of his ass through his underwear, and the trembling moan that escaped Jackson in response was almost too much for him.

Jackson’s answer consisted of breathy whimpers, lost in the fabric of Jaebum’s shirt. “Please, hyung, I don’t care. I want it. I deserve it, _please_.”

Jaebum stopped cold. “What?”

Jackson was still breathing hotly against his collarbone, his fingers digging into Jaebum’s skin and muscles. He didn’t answer.

“Did you just say you _deserve_ it? Being hurt?” A sick feeling was spreading in his stomach, chasing away the burn of arousal as quickly as it had come. He slipped his hand out of Jackson’s jeans, leaving it to rest against Jackson’s back, fingers trembling slightly. “Are you using sex with me to _punish_ yourself? For what? The stupid tiny mistakes during our performance today that probably no one even noticed?”

The younger still didn’t react, preferring to stay buried into Jaebum’s chest. His breath was still just as fast.

Jaebum pushed at him, forcing him a step back, and started feeling around the wall next to the door in search of a light switch. When he found it, the sudden flood of light momentarily blinded him, but that didn’t stop him. “Jackson, _answer me_. Did you just try to trick me into having sex with you because you wanted me to _hurt_ you?”

Jackson’s head jerked up at his words to stare at him, both of them still blinking rapidly due to the cold, bright light of the lamp, but he didn’t answer even then, and Jaebum felt as if he was going to throw up. In passing, he noticed they were in some kind of small store room, electronic equipment lining the walls in shelves and being stacked at the back. Jackson had chosen the room well, the chances of someone randomly walking in here at this time were basically non-existent.

Jaebum swallowed around the sour taste in his mouth. “And it would have been a fine punishment, wouldn’t it, you would have felt it the whole day tomorrow, and longer, and forced yourself to work with it so that nobody would notice. Sorry, Jackson, I’m not helping you with that.” He looked down at the hoody and shirt strewn across the floor, and made a vague motion at it. “Get dressed and come back to the waiting room, will you?” He noticed Jackson flinching in his periphery, and in any other situation, it would have made him want to take him into his arms, or tease him to bring a smile back on his face, but not now, not _now_. Instead, it made him feel even sicker.

 

 

Jaebum felt the mattress dip behind him when Jackson got in, quietly, slipping under the blankets and shuffling closer, but he didn’t move. He didn’t react, either, when Jackson slipped his arms around his body, moving until they were pressed against each other, Jackson’s forehead leaning against Jaebum’s neck.

“Hyung,” he mumbled, hot breath seeping through JB’s thin shirt, forcing a shiver to run through his body. “Hyung, are you going to break up with me?” His voice was small and insecure and Jaebum’s heart tightened painfully in his chest, because shit, Jackson wasn’t supposed to sound like that. It physically hurt him.

“Do you want me to?” he asked quietly. “Because, you know, I’m sure it would also work out fine as a punishment for your imagined flaws, right?”

Jackson’s hold on him tightened and the next breath against his back was trembling. “No,” he whispered. “It wasn’t like that, it wasn’t. I miss you so much, you know that, and you can’t imagine how much I _ache_ to have you inside me, and to see you breathless and wrecked and know that it’s because of me. The… I don’t… I really messed up today, Jae. I nearly stumbled and I got in Yugyeom’s way and almost bumped into Mark when he was preparing to do his flip. Mark could have gotten _hurt_ , hyung, because I didn’t keep my concentration up.” He swallowed harshly. “So yeah, maybe that slipped out, but you know I wouldn’t use you like that, you have to know.” Jackson paused and Jaebum couldn’t keep up the pretense anymore.

He shifted, turning slowly, until he could look at Jackson and his dark, sincere eyes, lips pressed into a thin, unhappy line.

“Sex with you could never be a punishment, Jaebum,” Jackson added softly, as if Jaebum was the one needing reassurance, his eyes soft and open and vulnerable, and Jaebum tried not to think about how much he wanted to kiss him when he looked like this, tousled and without make-up and with so much pure trust on his face. Jackson lifted his hand, fingertips smoothing over Jaebum’s forehead and the frown he knew he was wearing. “No matter how rough.”

JB sighed and relented, pulling Jackson into the tight embrace he had wanted to give him since he had seen him step down from the stage, exhausted and worn and haunted by his mistakes. “I’m not breaking up with you, silly,” he whispered and suddenly felt guilty, so guilty, when Jackson let go of the tension in his body, melting against Jaebum with deep, relieved breaths. “I’m hurt that that thought even found its way into your brain, and I’m upset that you feel that way about yourself, and that you’re always judging yourself so much more strictly than anyone else, but you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Feeling Jackson’s breath quieting, he flicked the younger boy’s shirt up, pressing his fingers in the dimples of his lower back, then starting to rub slow, calming circles into the warm skin. “Jackson, baby, of course you make mistakes, we all do, and you work so much more than most of us.” The boy in his arms stirred and JB just knew he was going to protest, because that was what Jackson did, but he just kept talking. “Nothing happened, you hear me? Nothing. Happened. And if Mark had stumbled, for any reason, we all know you would have been the first person to throw yourself between him and the floor. So just let it go and concentrate on learning from this so it doesn’t happen again.”

Jackson was quiet for a while before exhaling softly and nodding. “I’ll try.” He paused, shifting so he could meet Jaebum’s eyes again, a smirk tugging on his lips. “But you know it’s kind of ironic that you, of all people, tell me to go easier on myself. If anyone here is a perfectionist, it’s you. _And_ ,” he continued, a tad louder when Jaebum tried to protest, “I’m still upset that my plans to get us some action earlier didn’t work out, just because you’re so incredibly _moral_.”

Jaebum blinked a moment, thrown off track by the sudden shift in atmosphere, before he huffed out a laugh and moved his hand from Jackson’s back to his neck. “You’re such a brat, you know that, right?”

“You love it,” Jackson replied cheekily, then hummed contentedly when Jaebum pulled him forward by his neck, kissing him, if only to shut him up. He opened up for Jaebum’s tongue happily, eagerly, pressing closer until Jaebum pulled back to smirk at him, his thumb caressing the side of the younger’s neck.

“You know, there really isn’t a reason for you to not _get some action_ here as long as you can keep quiet, is there?”

Jackson blinked at him. “Wait, are you serious?” he asked, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. “We _never_ do anything while the others are in the dorm, because, remember those two times when Youngjae sleepwalked into our bed at night? Or what if Bambam gets homesick, or-”

“Are you trying to change my mind?” Jaebum asked, quirking an eyebrow at Jackson’s rambling.

“No!” Jackson almost shouted, then slapped a hand across his mouth, blushing, and Jaebum almost cackled at how predictable he was.

Instead, he just let go of Jackson, flicking his forehead. “Turn around, take your boxers off and get me the lube, yeah?”

Jackson squinted at him one last time to make sure he wasn’t just playing him before rolling around on the bed, slipping out of his underwear, and fishing the plastic bottle from the nightstand, then turned to look at Jaebum, one eyebrow raised in an unspoken question.

Jaebum just motioned for him to lie back down, his back against Jaebum’s chest, one of Jaebum’s arms under his body, the other resting around his waist for now. Then Jaebum pressed a kiss against the back of Jackson’s neck before nudging his legs apart far enough to slip a knee between his thighs, grinding upwards while his hand slipped under Jackson’s shirt, wandering slowly over his toned stomach to pinch a nipple, grinning at the muffled noise slipping through Jackson’s throat. “Gotta keep quiet, baby, or I’ll stop,” he whispered.

“Asshole,” Jackson choked out.

Jaebum chuckled and pressed another kiss onto Jackson’s skin but didn’t stop toying with his nipple. “Aw, baby, I’m hurt,” he cooed. “Especially since, if I’m not wrong about this, you want me to play with _your_ asshole. Am I wrong?”

Jackson huffed and changed tracks. “No, you’re not,” he answered sassily, grinding his ass back against Jaebum’s crotch sharply. “ _Fuck me, Jae, I need it_.”

Now it was Jaebum’s turn to stifle a groan against Jackson’s back as the contact shot bolts of arousal up his back. “Not tonight, Jackson,” he panted. “I was ready to fall asleep the moment we stepped off the stage. I hope my fingers will be enough for my greedy baby tonight.” He let off Jackson’s nipple, resting his hand on his chest, shortly under Jackson’s heart, instead, and wriggled the fingers of his lower hand. “Lube?” His voice was embarrassingly rough considering the fact that _he_ wasn’t the one getting off here.

Jackson was quick to obey, flicking open the bottle and coating Jaebum’s hand with it.

“Remember, silence is the key,” Jaebum murmured as he slipped his hand lower, cupping Jackson’s balls first, smiling against his neck at the way Jackson’s body jerked when he massaged them gently before he ran his fingers up, closing them around Jackson’s hard cock.

Jackson made a small, breathy sound, but kept quiet otherwise, so Jaebum saw it safe to slowly start jerking him off, running his thumb over the tip after every upstroke, the glide made smooth by the lube, and enjoying the way Jackson’s breath quickened along with his heartbeat, thumping irregularly under his hand.

He mouthed at the bare, sensitive skin where Jackson’s neck met his shoulder, keeping up his slow strokes.

It didn’t take long until Jackson started shifting impatiently, bucking his hips into Jaebum’s hand in hope of getting the speed up, but Jaebum just shifted his free hand to Jackson’s lower abdomen, pressing him tightly back against himself. “Shush, patience,” he mumbled patronizingly. “Can’t control yourself, hum?”

“Fuck, Jaebum, you are _such_ a fucking tease,” Jackson hissed. “I thought you wanted to sleep, shouldn’t you just get the fucking job done?”

“So much swearing,” he teased, but held his other hand out.

Jackson didn’t need any prompting to cover his fingers in lube this time before dropping it onto the bed and covering his eyes with his arm while Jaebum drew his hand back then guided it between Jackson’s slightly tucked up, obediently spread legs from the back, rubbing over the perineum before slipping his fingers into the crack of Jackson’s ass. His other hand stilled when he focused on the task at hand, only exerting slight pressure on the cock pulsing in his hand while he slowly stroked over Jackson’s entrance, hot and twitching under the tips of his fingers.

“So,” he said conversationally, his fingers still pressing against the rim but not pressing _in_ yet, while Jackson trembled against him with the need to keep quiet and stay still. “You like rough, did I catch that right earlier?”

“If you don’t hurry up and put your fucking fingers in my fucking ass, I’ll suffocate you in your sleep,” Jackson retorted, his voice coming out rough and probably more needy than intended. “But don’t worry I’ll be gentle since you like vanilla-” This time there was no stifling the choked up moan when Jaebum pressed in two fingers at once and bit down hard on Jackson’s shoulder at the same time.

“Shh,” he whispered, pressing deeper and listening to Jackson’s erratic breathing. “If you can’t keep quiet, I’ll have to gag you next time. Oh wait. I can’t. I’m too _vanilla_.”

Jackson jerked, trying to get used to the fingers inside him. “You are, fuck, _such_ an asshole, Jaebum, Jesus _Christ_.”

“Be nice,” Jaebum mocked softly, curling his fingers against Jackson’s prostate with an accuracy that could only be explained with practice and _pressing_ , and Jackson whimpered, grabbing Jaebum’s arm and digging his fingers in so hard it was sure to leave marks until Jaebum eased up on the pressure.

“Just – _please_ – stop talking and get me off?” Jackson asked raggedly. “I’m sorry I called you vanilla, okay, but we’ve only had vanilla sex so far, and if you try to deny that, you’re even more vanilla than I thought.” A second later he yelped when Jaebum rubbed over his prostate with purpose and simultaneously resumed the movement on Jackson’s long neglected cock, digging his thumb into the slit.

“Maybe you’re the one who should stop talking,” he mused, listening to Jackson’s ragged breathing with interest as he started to slowly stroke Jackson’s cock while carefully scissoring his fingers, moving them away from Jackson’s prostrate to give him a chance to catch his breath. “This is fun, though. I think I could get used to shutting you up like this.” He paused, thoughtful. “You never told me you weren’t satisfied with our sex.”

“I _am_ ,” Jackson answered between heavy breaths. “I just wouldn’t mind a little more experimenting, either.”

“Hmm,” Jaebum made, mouthing at the bite mark he had left on Jackson’s shoulder, distantly hoping it would disappear until they had to get up. “We’ll talk about that later.”

“Great,” Jackson breathed. “Can you speed up, now?”

Jaebum huffed amusedly but obliged, increasing pressure on Jackson’s shaft and started jerking him off with quick, concise jerks of his wrist, at the same time adding a third finger into Jackson’s heat and curling his fingers with just enough pressure to push Jackson inexorably towards his release, smiling at the little breathless whimpers the younger let out as he desperately tried to keep quiet.

“God, I wish I wasn’t so tired,” he sighed, burying his nose into Jackson’s neck and breathing in his scent. “I’d fuck you so good, I can almost imagine how you would feel around me, hot and tight.”

Jackson moaned weakly at his words, spreading his legs wider and tightening the fingers that were still curled around Jaebum’s arm. “Plea- Jaebum, fuck, please, I’m, ah, so close.”

“I got you,” Jaebum murmured, speeding up a bit more until he felt Jackson shuddering next to him, spilling over Jaebum’s hand surprisingly quietly, and the tension left his body with a sigh so satisfied Jaebum couldn’t help but smile fondly at him, placing a last quick kiss on Jackson’s shoulder before trying to free his hand from under Jackson while getting as little of Jackson’s come on the sheets and Jackson’s body as possible.

“I’m impressed,” he said, grabbing tissues to wipe his fingers and then clean Jackson up. “You were very quiet in the end.”

“My forearm is less than impressed,” Jackson muttered, turning towards Jaebum and showing him the two rows of neat teeth imprints on his arm.

Jaebum blinked and burst out laughing. “You bit down on your arm? That’s some dedication.”

“I live to please,” Jackson replied dryly, not even blinking when Jaebum snorted at him.

“Why do I think you actually mean that?” he sighed, throwing the used tissues roughly in the direction of their waste bin before lying back down. “So, what was that about more experimentation in our sex life?”

Jackson shrugged and shuffled closer, throwing an arm over Jaebum’s waist to snuggle into his chest. “Just that. We could try some things. Don’t get me wrong – our sex is amazing – but, well, you never know, right. We could just decide on a few rules on what’s okay and what’s not and go from there. It doesn’t have to be, like, super kinky or anything.”

“Well, if we’re talking about rules, I have one,” Jaebum said softly, burying his nose into Jackson’s soft dark hair. “You don’t get to punish yourself. If anyone, I will.”

Jackson huffed softly but didn’t protest. “Let’s talk about this tomorrow when we’re more awake, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment and maybe follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nvrfadingflower) if you wanna cry about Jackbum or Markson cause I need friends :) 
> 
> (I literally have one random follower and I'm still trying to convince myself I'll start tweeting when there's actually someone who reads my tweets orz) (give me a chance ppl)


End file.
